This invention relates generally to stringed instruments, and specifically to a peg turning device for use in tuning stringed orchestral instruments. In particular, the invention relates to a peg-assist or peg turning device for use with stringed instruments in the violin family, and other stringed instruments utilizing a tuning peg and peg box or “pegbox” mechanism.
There are a number of instruments in the orchestral string family such as the violin or fiddle, viola, and cello, ranging up in size to the double bass or contrabass. These instruments are largely hand-made and come in a variety of shapes and sizes to accommodate the player's stature. Violin sizes range from student-sizes, which are quite small, to a variety of standard full sizes.
The viola family is essentially similar to the violin family but is slightly larger. The cello is an even larger instrument and similarly comes in a wide variety of sizes, as does the bass. Other instruments have similar architectures and size ranges, for example the viol or viola de gamba, lira de braccio, and bass violin.
Such orchestral and other string instruments are typically designed with a multitude of strings that extend from the base of the instrument to a wooden peg box comprising a number of wooden pegs for tuning specific strings to a desired frequency. Tuning pegs typically are designed with a thin stem and a flat peg head. The thin stem is inserted into the peg box around which a string is wound. A large flat peg head extends beyond the peg box and facilitates turning the thin stem such that the tension on the string can be increased or decreased. Like the hand-made instruments, tuning pegs are often handmade and are constructed in a wide variety of dimensions and sizes.
Traditional tuning of an instrument involves grasping the flat peg head between the thumb and forefinger and providing a twisting motion. As both the peg box and pegs are constructed from wood material, they are subject to swelling and shrinkage as the instrument experiences different temperatures and humidity. This expansion and contraction sometimes causes pegs to stick and otherwise be difficult to turn. The pinching force required between the thumb and forefinger can also be considerable, and an individual who tunes multiple instruments (e.g., a teacher for a youth orchestra) may experience repetitive motion fatigue or injury, or may discover that the force needed to turn the peg exceeds their strength.